the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
HFU Post 5
HFU Post 5 sees Louis, the incubus, try to conduct a portal ceremony in the Biltmore Estate that would take Hero Force into Hell to rescue Britt. He is perturbed by the lacklustre objects he is forced to work with - tealights instead of dripping, wax candles and a washing up bowl instead of a cauldron. Flax insists he should relax thanks to his own sterling presence but Louis is not reassured and insists it isn't his fault is something goes wrong, such as summoning Liberace. Before he begins, the final member returns after travelling the world to centre her soul. She is Ffion Heul, the Æon Knight and she was fortunately in North Carolina investigating claims of Jesus on toast. Winters is pleased to meet Ffion but Ffion is less than impressed and is disappointed that Judge won't be joining them. A moment later and the portal has drawn the heroes into Hell. Post Louis: "Are those tea candlesTealight article, Wikipedia.?" HPO: "They're all I could find in WalmartWalmart article, Wikipedia.. They had no big, gothicGothic art article, Wikipedia. candles." Louis: "This is ridiculous. And is that a washing up bowl!?" HPO: "They were all out of cauldrons too." Louis: "If this doesn't work, it's not my fault." Flax: "You should relax. Of course it will work. I'm here." Louis: "Because that makes everything better..." Louis, Magick, Flax and HPO are standing in a circle. On the floor Louis has drawn a hex in chalk - which looks like it could have used more practice and patience - at the centre is a washing up bowl and around the key points are roughly placed tea candles. Louis: "I swear if I accidentally summon Liberace, you only have yourselves to blame." Magick: "Yes, yes. Can we please go to hell now?" Magick considers. Magick: "That was a really weird thing to say." Seraphim stands at the back of the group and glances to the corridor as someone enters. Ffion: "I'm back, bitches." Ffion Heul is an Æon Knight that joined Hero Force at a tumultuous time. She has been on something of a sabbatical to find herself and centre her soul. She visited all the hot spots of the Earth. The most holy places for the various religions of the planet. As it turned out she was visiting a local café in North Carolina where reports of Jesus printed on random slices of toast had drawn her attention. What she found was not Jesus on toast. The prints looked a lot more like Donald Trump, especially when butter was smeared on top. Seraphim: "Welcome back." Ffion: "No Judge?" Seraphim: "No Judge." Seraphim confirms glumly. She misses her friend but even when Judge was last with the team, she was not herself. Ffion: "So, what're we doing?" Seraphim: "We're going to hell." Ffion: "... fun times." Winters: "Hello, fellow Hero Force person! I am designated Winters! It's super awesome to meet you!" Ffion: "... they'll let anyone join these days." Seraphim: "Actually, she was a member before either of us." Ffion: "Times were simpler back then." Ffion wears navy blue robes of an Æon Guardian, though they are still the shorter robes of a student rather than a fully-fledged knight as she has yet to return to Tangris - the planet of the Æon Knights - to be commended. Her hair is kept in tight curls in a long, messy bush that is normally tied back into a high, loose ponytail. She also has a small braid down the side of her face to still mark her as a student. Winters own hair is blonde, long and unbrushed, making them a matching set in hair care. Even as they are conversing, a sudden wave expelled from the washing up bowl like a fierce gale. Then it stops. Louis: "Welcome to hell, people." References External References Category:Post Category:HFU Post